vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. Topics of a new discussion should be posted at the bottom of page, please adhere to this order. The Forum:Watercooler can/should be used to discuss matters such as wanting to create a fanmade or debates on information present on the wiki. This is so even IPs users can have a say on matters. ---- O-Vocaloid Wiki: Manual of Style Pages: Western style or Japanese style It has been mention in this poll http://vocaloid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Currentpoll&oldid=21761 that the Japanese style is preferred, but this yet has to be voted by the community and not a poll since any one can vote again by swapping computers in another ip address. The proper way we will do this is by having a vote here to who approves of the proper style by community members. Currently Hatsune Miku has been moved and I merged the history, the other Vocaloids will be moved as soon as this closes as successful. Thank you Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Support :"Support Eastern Order / Surname name first" Oppose :"Oppose Eastern Order / Keep Western Order" Neutral :"Neither Support nor Oppose / Discuss" Pages: Criteria for songs? Is there a criteria for the songs added to the wikia overall? I know I pushed each page to 20 songs in order for all Vocaloids to have a wider song examples. That seems to have worked out quite well on those pages. However... Someone just asked recently about this and pointed out Sweet Ann's page has some songs that depending on opinions might not be that great. Part of me point out for Sweet Ann, songs like "this rush" aren't that brilliant, however she doesn't overall have many orginal songs to begin with. So, do you remove that song, OR keep it? Right now, I lean towards "keep" until more songs come along. But regardless, what are everyone's views. One-Winged Hawk 18:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Translating: Name Titles / Subtitles / Interpenetrations .etc Pages: Fanmades / Derivatives / Mascots / Producers .etc *Spicing up the this Wiki O-Vocaloid Wiki: Site Maintenance * Site maintenance * Candidates for deletion * Special:UnusedFiles New Logo Well, Miku is good and all but I'm think we need a more "open" logo instead of a Miku focused, theres a reason for that I add. Suggestions? One-Winged Hawk 13:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as how Oasis makes things a banner. bleh. How about Vocaloid in large letters, wiki in small, and then a musical note Symbol: Octaves. Now it is a matter of color for the letters. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:14, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Appearance Since the original color was sea greenish, as I assume to match Miku, is that color going to be present again / is it wanted? It was easy on the eyes. I defiantly don't want any pinks or yellows. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:14, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :The yellow is discomforting to the eyes. At least blue was a more relaxing colour. I'm for a change. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 22:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Images: Relevant / Irrelevant / Unused .etc There is a host of images on the site that aren't being added to pages. Someone needs to clear out the back log of unused images. Wikias are not hosting sites, and having them on the databanks without use brings into question many probelsm with copyright. One-Winged Hawk 11:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I've had enough, the admin here won't delete images then I'm seeking out the staff to get someone elected to remove the images. One-Winged Hawk 13:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Now Seeking Help from Wikia staff Okay the calls out, I'm waiting for the wikia staff to get back on how we can resolve this problem, because its getting out of hand, we NEED an active admin her. Regardless of who the current admin is, if they sit there and do nothing to maintain a wikia by doing basic things like deleting files then another is better in the post. I know theres one particular admin here I'd like to have enough power to at least delete pages and images, thats all we need. It was the newest video that uploaded to our site that made me seek this out. If you're not uploading for use on the wikia, you shouldn't be uploading at all. Once the situations sorted, I'll also put up all the old vids we have on delete note on them all. Right now, things are just getting out of hand. One-Winged Hawk 13:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm hoping also on a note here, that our current admin doesn't need to be removed, since thats not the intention and I know of one other wikia where there is more then one. But I'm waiting to see the wikia staff response on the call on what we have to do, because our admin isn't exactly inactive, theres just no one doing the clean up job and its getting worst. Thats all I want to resolve here. :And dammit, I want someone to draw the verdict on the Japanese or American style of names as well since we've all voted "for" change to Japanese style but the admin is the only one who can declare the overall response. One-Winged Hawk 13:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Also the admin can also do this; Go to Special:UserRights, enter the username you want to promote and click Edit user groups. But thats not even been done. Okay now I've got everything oon how things are not happening on this front pff my chest, I'm going to sit off the wikia for the rest of the day. One-Winged Hawk 13:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I sent an email myself and got a reply, but we need some names to nominate. I really want this place to get in order by next year, because if these images and dead pages stay longer, that is just disappointing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :****! I forgot to do that myself yesturday! :-O :Lets see... You, O Herman, Blacksaingrain, are the ones currently editing a lot since my last suggestion list. The others haven't been aroudn so much so now its a toss up between the 3 of you which actually makes things a lot easier to deal with. Black should have been on the list as well, but at the time wasn't editing so much. So really, those 3 are basically the 3 nominees. :The things we need the new staff to do; purge the images, delete the half-thought fanmades. These two things need fixing ASASP as soon as their elected. So yeah. One-Winged Hawk 09:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Also note, perhaps included might be Evolotia, but Evo's only been with us since October, is that long enough? Otherwise, theres the 4th one. One-Winged Hawk 09:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going through the unused photos... And trying to speed up the fanmade re-organisation process... Ouch! over 500 unused photos and most are suppose to be deleted. We need to sort this out. T_T One-Winged Hawk 14:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Jez! My wrist hurts going through that list, I can't do no more today, I'll have to go through this throughout the week in digs. Oh Bunai hun, I don't know perhaps this vote needs its own page? You've got 4 nominees and it would mean the page could be the center focus. One-Winged Hawk 15:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :You need a Wikia staff member or official helper or some such to create new admins. There's no limit on the number of admins. Use your "Contact Wikia" link. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I tried that once. I also tried another method. We just need someone to get things started again around here. One-Winged Hawk 09:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay since I ended up with the bure-whatsit status I (I was hoping someone else would get this...), I did clear out the orphaned, unused videos and unused photos special pages. The only thing left in the photos section are fanmades, we're still sorting those out afterall. But at least a good chunk of things have gone today that we don't need. As soon as the fan mades are sorted, I can remove the rest of the stuff out of unused photos. One-Winged Hawk 13:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Guidelines not getting across? I'm going to make a editors handbook template when I get back from my daily chores, to at least see if we can make the guidelines more accessible. They can also be added to the side bar: <------- Here But I don't know enough about the layout edits to speak about how. One-Winged Hawk 09:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I cringe at Oasis everyday. Anyway, adding the link to the front page is sort of best idea for now. But some people (like myself) don't like loading a page with a video every time, so I go to Recent instantly. So perhaps shrinking the vids should be considered. When it comes to Monobook, only the Admin has access to skin editing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Mee and Uu? I'm not rushing to create a page for them, at the moment theres definately two CDs coming out for them, but I'm holding back until a little more info gets passed around. One-Winged Hawk 08:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously lol. Still don't know if it is Vocaloid as in by use of the program or Human Vocaloid, people who's voices have been tweaked to sound like a synthesizer. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Bit of pressure from the Vocaloid communitity, the page was created, but I'm not moving it to "Vocaloid". I'm not confused on if it is or not a Vocaloid despite the claims on VO forums. However, I don't want to add them yet and lets just say, theres a reason for it. I'm not saying their not Vocaloids, but I'm not saying they are either. I don't get the jest of whats going on here though with them and I'm quite surprised at it. One-Winged Hawk 00:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC)